T P M - COMPLETA
by Paulinha Almeida
Summary: Porque para Gina Potter TPM significa: Médica Trouxa Piriguete. E não faz diferença nenhuma que essa não seja a ordem correta.
1. Cap 1

_Oláá!__  
__Esse é o presente da minha outra gêmea preferida, Cella Black, que fez aniversário em Junho.__  
__Com muuuuito atraso, e com a mesma quantidade de amor.__  
__=]__  
__Enjoy!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Meu celular estava tocando dentro da bolsa, mas eu já sabia quem era e nem me preocupei em atender ou silenciar o aparelho, embora o toque estivesse me irritando ainda mais. Nessas horas era que eu pensava por que mesmo eu tinha comprado mais um desses aparelhos trouxa sem muita utilidade.

-Aah, mas deve ser muita eficiência mesmo! – Murmurei pela milionésima vez enquanto segurava o volante com a mão direita e limpava minhas lágrimas de raiva com a esquerda. – Ai, porra! – Praguejei quando a pulseira do relógio arranhou minha bochecha.

Enquanto olhava pelo retrovisor se havia me machucado muito, ouvi uma buzinada e reparei assustada que havia entrado na contra mão acidentalmente. Não me preocupei em pedir desculpas, porque eu não estava assim tão simpática, mas freei apressada, bati as duas mãos no volante e gritei comigo mesma quando o veículo estava completamente parado em sua devida faixa:

–Pra que mesmo você comprou um carro, Gina? Você é uma bruxa, cacete, e pode aparatar! – Baixei o tom de voz quando a criança do carro ao lado me olhou assustada, e murmurei me olhando novamente no espelho, apenas para me sentir mais tapada: – Ah, claro! Porque ele disse uma vez que achava sexy mulheres ao volante.

O sinal abriu e eu pisei fundo no acelerador para cruzar o mais rápido possível os três quarteirões que faltavam para chegar à casa que até hoje pela manhã era nossa, mas que a partir de amanhã seria apenas minha.

Não que ele tenha me dito algo, mas eu quase sempre deduzo muito bem as coisas. E em algumas vezes costumo exagerar um pouco nessas deduções.

–Mas pelo visto ele anda preferindo cabelos pretos em jalecos brancos. – Resmunguei tristonha, ainda me referindo ao seu antigo gosto por mulheres de carro, e sentindo novamente algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto ao estacionar o carro na pequena garagem à frente do jardim de entrada.

Tirei minha bolsa do banco de trás, bati a porta mais forte do que o necessário, limpei o rosto outra vez e mais delicadamente, e caminhei a passos largos até a porta de entrada. Após olhar ao redor e constatar a rua vazia, tirei discretamente a varinha da bolsa e sussurrei: "Alohomora!".

A porta se abriu com um clique abafado e eu dei um passo a frente antes de que a luz se acendesse sem que eu tocasse o interruptor. Olhei desanimada para frente, já sabendo que eu iria gostar e odiar saber que ele já estava aqui.

–Dirigindo pela contra mão, é? – Perguntou meio divertido, meio sem graça.

Alguns diriam que ele escolheu uma péssima hora para tentar ser engraçado, mas depois de anos eu afirmo com toda certeza que ele só está tentando quebrar o clima gelado do meu olhar.

–Me seguindo de novo, é? Pelo visto você está ficando cada vez melhor em fazer coisas que eu não gosto. – Argumentei acidamente.

–Você está nervosa, eu estava preocupado. – Deu de ombros, falando simplesmente enquanto arrumava a atadura envolta no ombro direito e sentado em sua poltrona de sempre.

Eu reprimi a vontade de arrumá–la para ele, como tantas e tantas vezes já fiz, passei direto por seu olhar avaliador e subi as escadas sem responder as duas vezes que ele falou "Amor, vem cá".

Tranquei a porta do quarto, deixei minha bolsa e a varinha sobre a cômoda e antes de me dirigir ao closet tirei minhas roupas e as deixei em cima da cama. Procurei nas gavetas o pijama verde que queria usar e tranquei também a porta do banheiro.

Eu tinha plena consciência de que isso não resolvia muito em uma casa onde todos tem poderes mágicos, mas pelo menos daria a entender que não quero ser incomodada.

Saí do banheiro já vestida e com os cabelos secos, para encontrá–lo sentado na cama e cheirando a camiseta que eu estava usando até então. Ele fazia isso as vezes, mas dessa vez eu não demonstrei o quanto me sentia bem com essa atitude.

–Eu adoro o cheiro da sua roupa. – Tentou descontrair novamente.

–É o mesmo cheiro das suas, elas são lavadas juntas. – Retruquei sem olhar em sua direção e parando em frente ao espelho com a escova de cabelos nas mãos.

Não me preocupei em quebrar o silêncio enquanto me penteava, e me forcei a não olhar para ele pelo reflexo a minha frente, embora eu soubesse que ele estava me olhando.

–Gina, eu estava só querendo consertar meu ombro! – Falou sem que eu perguntasse nada.

–Então deveria ter ido a um hospital, e procurado um médico! – Aconselhei ainda de costas.

–Mas aquilo era um hospital, e ela era uma médica! – Se defendeu aproximando–se de mim e acariciando levemente meu braço esquerdo.

–Um hospital de verdade, e uma médica de verdade, Harry. – Me virei para ele de braços cruzados.

–Gi, eu estava machucado. Aquele é o melhor hospital de Londres e era o mais perto de onde a chave de portal nos deixou. – Argumentou me olhando.

–Era a melhor médica de Londres, também? – Perguntei sarcástica e ele cobriu os olhos com as mãos.

–Eu não falei nada disso, só disse que era o melhor hospital. – Respondeu ainda sem me olhar.

–Não é melhor que o St. Mungus! – Retruquei.

–Eu sei que não, mas você viu como meu braço estava sangrando e eu não poderia atravessar a cidade em um taxi para chegar a ele, e nem podia aparatar. – Se explicou.

–Na verdade, quando cheguei lá só vi a melhor médica de Londres sorrindo graciosamente, te olhando muito indiscretamente e quase esfregando os peitos na sua cara. Ela deve ser tão eficiente que você nem sentia mais o machucado, não é? Estava sorrindo tão feliz enquanto dizia: "Melhor você não saber no que eu trabalho!". – Lancei mão de toda minha ironia ao longo dessa frase.

–Amor, ela estava fazendo um curativo no meu ombro, e tinha perguntado no que eu trabalho que me machuco com certa frequência, eu não poderia dizer que combato bruxos das trevas. E eu nem reparei no decote dela.– Falou resignado.

–Eu não me lembro de ter dito que ela estava de decote, mas fico feliz em saber que você não reparou! – Esbravejei saindo de sua frente e cruzando a porta do quarto em direção às escadas que me levariam à cozinha. – Na verdade, quase tão feliz quanto eu fico com a coincidência de que nas últimas duas vezes que você se feriu aquele também era o hospital mais próximo e ela também era a única médica disponível.

Ouvi seus passos me acompanhando com pressa seguindo o ritmo dos meus, e no meio da sala de jantar ele se chocou contra minhas costas quando eu parei de repente. Harry segurou forte minha cintura com a mão esquerda para amenizar nosso impacto e aproveitou o movimento para me fazer um carinho que em situações normais eu gostava muito.

–Ai! – Murmurou baixinho quando minha cabeça bateu em seu ombro machucado.

–Aliás, ainda não entendi pra que você me ligou se já estava sendo tão bem cuidado pela excessivamente atenciosa Dra. Commins. – Finalizei me livrando de sua mão e continuando meu trajeto.

–Porque você é minha esposa, e ninguém cuida melhor de mim. – Respondeu se encostando na bancada ao lado da geladeira enquanto eu pegava a jarra de água e ignorava sua presença.

–Então saiba que esposa nenhuma fica feliz quando o marido fica uma semana fora de casa, liga no fim do dia avisando que voltou mas está no hospital, e quando chega lá o encontra sendo assediado por uma médica gostosa que usa um decote indecente. – Argumentei pegando uma lasanha congelada e colocando no microondas, um dos raríssimos objetos trouxa que eu considerava de muitíssima utilidade.

–Você é muito mais gostosa que ela, amor. – Elogiou, desviando o foco do assunto.

–O que quer dizer que ela também é gostosa, não é? – Expus minha interpretação de sua frase, de costas para ele e olhando o microondas aquecer o jantar.

–Aaah Gi, pelo amor de Deus, se eu falar que ela era feia você sabe que é mentira, mas isso não quer dizer que eu me interesse. – Retrucou parando entre mim e o forno ligado à minha frente.

Eu não respondi nada, apenas cruzei os braços e esperei que ele continuasse.

– Eu e você somos assediados todos os dias, ou você vai me dizer que ninguém faz isso com você? As pessoas não são cegas e eu sei que elas enxergam tanto quanto eu como você é linda, gostosa e sexy com aquelas saias justas e os saltos altos com os quais vai ao trabalho. – Continuou e eu segurei meu ego, que ameaçou crescer um pouco a cada elogio. – Nós sabíamos disso quando nos casamos, somos conhecidos no mundo bruxo.

–No mundo bruxo sim, mas agora entre os trouxas também? – Argumentei, mais por teimosia do que por raiva.

–Ei, o que é que está acontecendo? Eu é que sou o ciumento aqui. – Brincou colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

–Quem disse que só você é o ciumento? – Questionei ainda de braços cruzados, mas sem me livrar da mão que ele apoiou novamente na minha cintura. – E duvido que você ficaria feliz no meu lugar. Alem de estar com os peitos em cima de você, aquela vaca me olha quando eu chego e fala: "uhnn, meu paciente preferido ainda está casado?". Como assim, "ainda"?

–Ela não sabe o que está dizendo, porque todas as vezes que eu voltar lá ainda estarei casado com a mesma mulher. – Falou galanteador.

–Eu ouvi direito que você ainda vai voltar lá? – Falei pausadamente apreciando a sensação da raiva voltando lentamente.

–Não ouviu direito não, eu nunca mais voltarei lá. – Corrigiu rapidamente, se dando conta do que havia dito. – Você não deveria ter ido embora, te chamei porque queria que você ficasse lá comigo.

–Pra quê? Pra ver ela se jogar em cima de você como se eu não estivesse ali? Ou pra esperar vocês dois saírem da sala onde "acompanhantes não podem entrar"? – Perguntei imitando sua voz irritante. – No St. Mungus eu poderia ter ido em qualquer lugar. Aliás, o que era tinha naquela sala? – Completei ameaçadora.

–Uma maca de raio–x. Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes, mas reconheci o que era depois que ela trouxe o papel com a foto dos meus ossos. Duda fazia sempre que caía. – Explicou me deixando ainda mais confusa, mas não pedi mais detalhes. – Quando saímos de lá esperei tempo suficiente para ela me dizer que não quebrou nada e saí correndo, depois de falar que precisava encontrar minha esposa rápido para irmos para casa.

–Quem te trouxe? – Questionei ainda enciumada.

–Peguei um táxi e pedi para ele pegar um atalho para chegar aqui rápido. – Respondeu focando minha bochecha com a testa levemente franzida. – O que foi isso no seu rosto? – Perguntou passando a mão sobre o arranhão que fiz pouco tempo atrás.

–Arranhei com a pulseira do relógio. – Falei um pouco sem graça, porque do mesmo jeito que eu sabia que suas piadas eram para aliviar a tensão, ele saberia que passei a mão forte demais para secar as lágrimas, típico de quando eu chorava.

Harry me olhou um pouco culpado, mas antes que falasse qualquer coisa a respeito o sinal sonoro indicou que já poderíamos comer e eu achei o pretexto certo para sair de sua frente. Enquanto eu retirava a bandeja quente de dentro do aparelho ele pegou pratos, talheres e copos, mesmo com um pouco de dificuldade pelo braço ferido, e os organizou sobre a bancada da cozinha onde fazemos as refeições diariamente, pois a mesa de jantar é grande demais só para nós dois.

–Conseguiram pegar o bruxo responsável por esses ataques? – Perguntei após uns minutos de silêncio.

–Não. No fim ele só tinha armado uma emboscada para nós. – Respondeu rapidamente, como quem não deseja perder o assunto.

–E todos voltaram bem? – Questionei olhando para o meu prato, mas preocupada com o que havia acontecido na missão.

–Sim. Só eu que fui atingido por um estilhaço grande demais da explosão que eles causaram.

–Machucou muito? – Quis saber, olhando a atadura bem enrolada em seu ombro.

–Um pouco. Levei alguns pontos apenas para parar de sair sangue, amanhã passarei no St. Mungus cedo para que eles consertem para mim. – Falou, visivelmente satisfeito com meu interesse em seu estado de saúde.

Após um breve aceno de cabeça da minha parte nada mais foi dito. Terminamos de jantar em silêncio e eu tirei os pratos da mesa para que ele não sentisse mais dores no ombro, e ele me esperou para que fossemos juntos até a sala.

Eu não estava mais realmente brava com ele, agora predominava a saudade desses dias de ausência e a mágoa pela situação chata e constrangedora de horas atrás, que relutantemente eu reconhecia que ele nem tinha assim tanta culpa.

Quando chegamos no cômodo ao lado eu peguei o controle do nosso aparelho de TV para assistirmos a um filme qualquer juntos, como sempre fazemos nas tardes de inverno e quando ele chega de suas viagens de trabalho.

Eu adorava ficar assim, porque mesmo que do filme quase nada fosse visto, ele me contava tudo o que tinha acontecido enquanto esteve fora e eu fazia o mesmo. No fim, a gente também quase sempre terminava sem roupa, o que era outro ponto positivo para esse nosso momento.

Antes mesmo que eu apertasse o botão de ligar, ele me chamou um tanto sem graça e com as mãos enfiadas nos cabelos, típico de quando estava nervoso ou envergonhado.

–Gi. – Começou e eu me virei para ele. – Preciso terminar o relatório da expedição para o Sr. Thompson, ele quer que envie ainda hoje.

Seu tom era visivelmente de quem se desculpa, mas eu não me preocupei em disfarçar o desconforto com mais essa distância entre nós.

–Uma semana inteira e o Sr. Thompson ainda não teve tudo o que precisa de você? – Perguntei irônica e jogando o controle novamente sobre o sofá. Quando ele abriu a boca para responder eu o interrompi. – Tudo bem, já vou dormir. Bom trabalho pra você.

Finalizei já na metade das escadas, e não ouvi se ele respondeu ou não.

Fiquei bastante tempo acordada, rolando de um lado para o outro e remoendo as piores situações do dia, até que consegui adormecer. Pouco tempo depois de dormir fui despertada pelo barulho da porta se abrindo lentamente e Harry indo direto para o banheiro.

Ouvi em silêncio enquanto ele tomava banho e pude imaginar com precisão todos seus movimentos: sair do chuveiro ainda molhado e encharcando o chão do banheiro, parar em frente ao espelho e usar a toalha para tirar o excesso de água dos cabelos, usar a varinha para seca–lo por completo, enxugar–se mais ou menos, passar no closet e vestir uma cueca boxer provavelmente preta, e se deitar com cuidado para não me acordar.

Fui orgulhosa o suficiente para não me virar ou falar com ele quando se deitou, mas me aconcheguei de bom grado em seu corpo quando ele se acomodou atrás de mim e me abraçou, e dormi mais facilmente depois que ele beijou minha bochecha.

Acordei na manhã seguinte sem nem lembrar muito bem de toda a raiva do dia anterior. Abri os olhos lentamente e me virei na cama para dar bom dia ao meu marido com o abraço que normalmente trocamos todas as manhãs, mas quando o fiz o outro lado estava vazio, exceto por um bilhete:

"_Bom dia, amor._

_Não quis te acordar muito cedo, você parecia cansada._

_Saí antes para dar tempo de passar no St. Mungus, espero que não fique chateada._

_Nos vemos a noite.  
Estou com saudades._

_Te amo._

_H.P._"


	2. Cap 2

Meu agradecimento muito especial a kiss Potter, Isinha Weasley Potter e Edwiges Potter que me deixaram reviews lindos e incentivadores!

O próximo capítulo já é o último, e eu adoraria ver a opinião de todos vocês antes de finalizar a história!

Aguardo a todos nos comentários, e sintam-se a vontade para opinar, comentar e criticar o que for preciso ;)

Até o próximo

Beijão!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Bom dia. – Desejei carrancuda para as pessoas em volta.

A maioria não reparou que eu entrei nem me respondeu, mas da terceira mesa a direita Hermione me olhou muito avaliadora, como só ela sabia fazer desde que nos conhecemos. Ignorei seu olhar de dúvida e me sentei à minha própria mesa, de costas para ela, e iniciei minhas atividades do dia verificando os feitiços indevidos que haviam sido praticados durante a noite.

As primeiras horas do dia se arrastaram lentamente, sem que nenhum memorando chegasse até minha mesa. Eu trabalho no Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas, então meio que sei que os Aurores estão trabalhando em dobro pra encontrar o tal autor de tantos feitiços praticados contra trouxas no leste do país, mas ainda continuava esperando que qualquer bilhetinho chegasse para mim.

–Vem, vamos almoçar. – Minha cunhada praticamente ordenou, ao meio dia em ponto.

–Não vou almoçar agora, Mione. – Tentei me esquivar, já sabendo que seria em vão.

–Claro que vai. Nós precisamos conversar. – Afirmou e eu revirei os olhos antes de me levantar e acompanhá–la.

–Certo, mas não vou conversarei nada aqui no Ministério. – Concordei expondo minha condição.

–Tudo bem, vamos onde você quiser. – Aceitou já se dirigindo ao elevador que nos levaria à saída.

Atravessamos a rua e entramos no café que havia em frente à entrada do ministério, e onde quase nenhum bruxo ia por achar que era um ambiente trouxa demais.

–Dois capuccinos e dois croissants, por favor. – Hermione pediu assim que o garçom se aproximou de nós.

O rapaz ficou ao nosso lado tempo suficiente para anotar os pedidos e depois saiu, nos deixando a sós novamente.

–E então, está tudo bem? – Ela perguntou me olhando e se calou, esperando que eu continuasse.

–Aah não sei, está e não está. – Respondi me encostando na cadeira e cruzando os braços à frente do corpo. – Harry voltou de viagem machucado ontem…

–Ele já voltou? Está bem? – Perguntou imediatamente e visivelmente preocupada.

–Sim, ontem a tarde. Está bem, foi só o estilhaço de uma explosão que atingiu o ombro dele. – Expliquei sentindo uma pontinha de remorço por não ter olhado melhor o ferimento. – O problema é que ele teve que ir ao médico, e nós brigamos por isso.

–Mas se ele estava machucado não deveria mesmo ter ido ao médico? – Perguntou confusa no momento exato que o garçom trazia nosso pedido. – Obrigada! – Agradeceu a ele e voltou a me olhar.

–Sim, Mione. Ele deveria ter ido ao médido. – Concordei e me inclinei sobre a mesa para que apenas ela ouvisse. – Mas não precisava ser em um hospital trouxa, precisava?

–Gi, você tem que entender que a medicina trouxa é muito eficiente também, principalmente em casos simples como esse! – Argumentou antes que eu continuasse.

–Não estou questionando a medicina, Hermione! – Esclareci revirando os olhos. – Estou falando da médica peituda e assanhada que da em cima do meu marido na minha frente descaradamente e que coincidentemente o atendeu nas três últimas vezes que ele se machucou. – Completei, já sentindo minha voz alterada novamente.

–Ah sim, agora tudo faz sentido. – Conclui sorrindo de canto e mordendo um pedaço do seu lanche.

Eu bufei para sua reação e contei até três me convencendo a ficar quieta e não falar mais nada, já que ela só riria da minha cara. Mas me rendi à fraqueza de conversar com minha melhor amiga e continuei.

–Mas não foi só isso. Ele ficou uma semana fora e ontem quando chegamos em casa ainda ficou até tarde fazendo um relatório. – Finalizei triste.

Tomei um pouco da minha bebida e Mione não falou nada enquanto isso.

–Mas o que mais me deu raiva mesmo foi a médica. Ela fazendo o curativo nele com aquele decote enorme, com os peitos quase em cima dele e ainda por cima perguntando se o paciente preferido ainda estava casado na minha frente! – Dei ênfase ao final da frase. – Você tinha que ter visto como ela olha para o Harry, sem se incomodar que eu esteja perto.

–E como ele olha pra ela? – Foi a única coisa que perguntou desde que eu comecei a falar, e eu entendi o que ela quis dizer com isso.

–Normal, como para qualquer outra pessoa. – Admiti apoiando o queixo nas mãos e mexendo meu capuccino com a colher. – Mas duvido que você fosse gostar.

–Ninguém gosta amiga, mas não sei se é motivo pra ficar sem falar com ele. – Opinou. – Ele ficou uma semana fora, com certeza estava com saudade de você e não tem culpa de ser assediado. Harry é um homem bonito e você sabe disso.

Fiquei alguns segundos em silêncio até que por fim falei.

– Ontem a noite quando ele foi se deitar eu não falei com ele, e hoje pela manhã ele saiu antes que eu acordasse. Nem nos vimos, só me deixou um bilhete dizendo que está com saudade. – Completei me sentindo tola por não ter dado um pouco mais de atenção.

Meu tom de descontentamento com a situação era claro, e eu não me esforcei para disfarçar.

–E você não está com saudade também? – Perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

–Claro que estou! – Afirmei rapidamente. – A casa fica sem graça quando ele não está, a cama fica muito grande, eu fico vestida demais. – Brinquei ao final da frase e ela Hermione riu comigo me olhando com cara de quem entende o que quero dizer.

–Quando chegar em casa hoje vocês dois preparam um jantar diferente juntos, como você me disse que gostam de fazer, abre aquela garrafa de hidromel envelhecido e matam a saudade. – Sugeriu empolgada. – Não tem jeito melhor!

Eu ri ao final, com sua empolgação e deixei que ela me contagiasse um pouco.

–Vou fazer isso. – Concordei já com algumas ideias me passando pela cabeça. – Quando sairmos do Ministério hoje vou sugerir fazermos algo diferente. Amanhã posso te contar como foi, se você quiser! – Ofereci já rindo por saber sua resposta.

–Me poupe, por favor. Eu prefiro! – Ri mais de sua cara de asco e ela me acompanhou.

Pagamos a conta e retornamos ao trabalho, ela como havia vindo e eu bem mais animada.

O restante da tarde se passou mais lentamente do que o normal e eu tive mais problemas a resolver do que de costume para um dia de semana comum sem eventos no mundo bruxo.

Dividi meu tempo entre planejar o que fazer a noite e a atenção que precisava dedicar ao que estava fazendo. Já finalizando os últimos processos, próximo da hora de ir para casa, meu celular fazendo com que alguns colegar de trabalho franzissem o cenho para o meu aparelho trouxa.

–Oi amor. – Cumprimentei ainda um pouco tímida, após o display me indicar que era Harry na linha.

–Oi Gi, tudo bem? – Cumprimentou com a voz cansada e eu percebi que ele estava fazendo algo às pressas.

–Tudo, e com você? – Perguntei já em alerta e com visível preocupação.

Antes que ele respondesse me levantei rapidamente e saí da sala. Ao cruzar a porta que me levaria ao corredor onde eu teria um pouco mais de privacidade, notei Hermione me olhar receosa.

–Estou bem. – Ele disse ainda meio ofegante. – Amor, achamos o responsável pelos ataques…

–Ah, Harry! – Lamentei já sabendo o que isso significava.

–Desculpe amor, eu também não queria viajar agora. – Lamentou sinceramente e eu podia imaginá–lo bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos enquanto falava comigo.

–Tem certeza de que não é outra armadilha?

–Agora sim, temos certeza de que é ele. – Informou com segurança.

–Por quanto tempo? – Quis saber com a mão apoiada sobre os olhos, reprimindo a vontade de chorar novamente.

–Um dia, dois no máximo. Prometo voltar o quanto antes.

–Você precisa mesmo ir? – Fiz minha última e vã tentativa de que ele ficasse.

–Você sabe que preciso amor. Eu queria passar aí pra te dar um beijo antes, mas temos que sair o mais rápido possível, antes que a pista se perca. Desculpe. – Respondeu, lamentando tanto quanto eu.

–Toma cuidado, por favor. – Pedi já com os olhos marejados.

–Eu vou tomar. – Prometeu com a voz mais delicada, como eu só o vi falar comigo até hoje. – Estou morrendo de saudades de você.

–Eu também estou morrendo de saudades, amor. – Falei também mais delicada, como só falava com ele. – Volta logo, por favor.

Fiquei em silêncio um instante esperando que ele desligasse, mas antes disso ele me chamou novamente.

–Ei... – Chamou mantendo o mesmo tom de voz e eu respondi com um "oi". – Eu te amo.

–Eu também te amo. – Declarei limpando uma lágrima teimosa e olhando ao redor para ver se não havia ninguém por perto.

–Até amanhã. – Se despediu e desligou.

Antes de voltar para minha mesa fiquei alguns minutos sozinha no banheiro aproveitando toda a fragilidade e insegurança que sua ligação me trouxe, e só quando tive certeza que conseguiria disfarçar ambos retornei ao departamento.

Assim que me sentei Hermione me enviou um memorando, que plainou lentamente até a minha frente.

"_Está tudo bem?_"

No mesmo pedaço de pergaminho eu respondi:

"_Descobriram onde está o responsável pelos ataques. Harry foi viajar de novo._"

Virei-me para trás para vê-la lendo, e quando seus olhos me focaram novamente a cara de lamentação que ela fazia me fez perceber que eu não estava disfarçando tão bem assim meus sentimentos.

A volta para casa não foi bem como eu imaginava e não houve nada de especial para comer, com exceção do pote de sorvete de creme que comprei em um supermercado trouxa no caminho.

Cheguei em casa um pouco mais tarde que o normal, estacionei o carro e entrei pela porta da sala. Acendi a luz enquanto usava a varinha para ativar os feitiços de segurança que me manteriam segura dentro de casa e tentei não pensar muito no fato de que eu iria passar outra noite sozinha.

Deixei meu sorvete no congelador e subi para tomar um banho. Assim que entrei no quarto notei uma camiseta de Harry sobre a cama, indicando que ele esteve aqui antes de sair para a missão, provavelmente para pegar algumas roupas.

Deixei a bolsa sobre a cômoda, tirei os sapatos e no caminho para o closet apanhei a peça, levando-a ao nariz apenas para reafirmar o que ele me disse ontem: eu amo o cheiro da roupa dele também.

Tomei um banho sem pressa e ao invés do pijama que normalmente vestia após me enxugar, dessa vez coloquei apenas minha roupa íntima e a camiseta que encontrei quando cheguei, e que me cobria até pouco abaixo do bumbum.

No caminho para a sala peguei um cobertor e meu celular, para o caso de ele me ligar em algum momento, e os deixei sobre o sofá antes de ir até a cozinha.

Peguei na geladeira o pedaço de lasanha que sobrou do nosso jantar e coloquei para esquentar enquanto enxia um copo com um pouco de suco de abóbora. Comi rápido no mesmo balcão onde jantamos juntos no dia anterior, deixei os pratos na pia e voltei para o sofá com meu sorvete recém-comprado e uma colher.

O controle estava exatamente onde eu o havia jogado no sofá ontem, antes de ir dormir. Liguei a TV em um programa qualquer até que eu me ajeitasse sob as cobertas e então procurei algum filme bonitinho para assistir. O único que encontrei me fez derramar algumas lágrimas no final e comer quase metade da minha sobremesa.

Olhei para a tela do meu telefone portátil pela milésima vez desde que me sentei no sofá e quando se aproximava da uma hora da manhã me convenci de que ele não me ligaria mais hoje.

Desliguei a TV, coloquei o que sobrou do sorvete novamente no congelador e fui me deitar para que o dia seguinte chegasse o mais rápido possível. Rolei de um lado para o outro algumas vezes, e por fim encontrei minha posição confortável agarrada ao travesseiro que Harry usava para dormir e que estava impregnado com seu cheiro gostoso.

Acordei alguns minutinhos mais tarde do que o normal e mais empolgada do que nos últimos dias com a expectativa de vê-lo ao final do dia. Tomei um banho rápido para despertar, me vesti como de costume e decidi aparatar ao invés de dirigir.

O dia no trabalho se passou mais rápido do que eu imaginei que seria, mas tivemos tantas coisas a fazer que mal tive tempo de conversar com Hermione. Ela havia marcado de almoçar com Rony, então comi rapidamente, na própria lanchonete do Ministério, e voltei para minha mesa a fim de terminar o quanto antes e ir embora o mais cedo possível.

As sextas feiras eram sempre mais agitadas do que os demais dias da semana, já que nosso departamento não funciona aos finais de semana, por isso mesmo com toda correria foi preciso permanecer alguns minutos a mais no Ministério.

Estranhei o fato de não receber nenhuma ligação do Harry durante o dia, mas entendi que ele deveria estar concentrado ao máximo em concluir sua captura e voltar o quanto antes para meus braços.

Eu ainda esperava vorazmente que ele já estivesse em casa quando eu abrisse a porta, mas se no Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas nós nunca ficamos fora de casa aos fins de semana, no Departamento de Aurores isso não é raro.

Aparatei direto no quintal dos fundos e entrei pela porta que dá acesso direto à cozinha. Ele não estava ali, e eu percorri todos os cômodos até chegar ao quarto apenas para confirmar minha desilusão.

Suspirei desanimada e deixei meus saltos jogados ao lado da cômoda onde minha bolsa sempre era colocada. Dei três passos em direção ao closet e então ouvi o som estridente do meu celular tocando.

Voltei correndo os poucos passos que havia me afastado de onde ele se encontrava e revirei os compartimentos da minha bolsa até encontra-lo e ver que finalmente estava recebendo minha tão esperada ligação.

-Oi, Harry! – Cumprimentei animada.

-Oi, minha linda. Já está em casa? – Perguntou com a voz mais baixa do que o normal.

-Sim, acabei de chegar. Já está voltando para casa? – Quis saber, torcendo internamente para que sim.

-Ainda não, amor. – Dissipou minhas esperanças. - O bruxo que estamos procurando conseguiu aparatar quando chegamos, vamos ter que começar do zero.

Eu sabia que seria inútil lamentar, então perguntei as duas coisas que mais me preocupavam nesse momento:

-Você está bem, amor? Quando tempo mais para voltar pra casa?

-Estou bem sim. Acho que até domingo eu chego, mas vou fazer de tudo pra chegar antes. – Informou, e antes que eu reclamasse da demora ele continuou falando. – Amor, preciso ir. Eu te amo, até mais.

Mal tive tempo de me despedir também e ele já havia desligado.

Reprimi minha irritação em saber que ainda teria que esperar mais um ou dois dias para matar minha saudade, deixei o celular sobre o móvel atrás de mim e retomei meu caminho até o closet. Bati algumas portas com mais força que o necessário enquanto pegava meu pijama e enchi a banheira com a intensão de passar ali mais tempo que o necessário.

Não era um hábito tomar banho de banheira com frequência, nem quando estava acompanhada, mas na falta de algo para fazer e de alguém para dividir o tédio mergulhei até o pescoço na água quente e tentei relaxar.

Terminei meu banho pouco mais de uma hora depois de entrar na água e saí di banheiro deixando toda a água ali, eu poderia organizar tudo rapidamente com magia depois. Vesti uma camisola vermelha e curta que Harry sempre gostou, e desci novamente as escadas após olhar duas vezes para meu celular e por fim decidir deixá-lo onde estava.

Passei direto para a cozinha e fiquei alguns minutos com a porta da geladeira aberta e procurando algo que eu realmente gostaria de comer sozinha. Desisti de encontrar algo que se pudesse chamar de jantar e peguei meu sorvete no congelador.

Não posso negar que o sorriso de canto estampado em meu rosto enquanto apanhava uma colher e caminhava até o sofá se devia à satisfação de saber que Harry também ficaria irritado se me visse trocando o jantar por doces.

Fiquei passando aleatoriamente pelos canais e me culpando incansavelmente por não ter dado um pouco mais de atenção a ele até que terminei com o que restava do pote em meu colo. Depois disso eu estava deprimida demais para fazer qualquer coisa sozinha, então apaguei as luzes e fui me deitar cedo demais.

Reforcei nossos feitiços de segurança e caminhei a passos lentos pelas escadas e corredor até fechar a porta do quarto atrás de mim. No caminho para a cama me olhei no espelho por alguns segundos e pensei que era uma pena Harry não estar, porque essa camisola realmente me deixava bonita.

Aconcheguei-me sob as cobertas bagunçadas como eu as havia deixado pela manhã, apaguei a luz usando minha varinha e a deixei sobre o criado mudo ao meu lado antes de me aconchegar no travesseiro dele da mesma maneira que havia feito no dia anterior.

Apesar de ser ainda bem mais cedo do que eu costumava dormir e não precisar acordar cedo na manhã seguinte, não demorei a adormecer. Mesmo porque, Harry sempre me acompanhava em nossas horas a mais acordados e não teria nenhuma graça fazer isso sozinha.


	3. Cap 3

Último capítulo.

Aproveitem e conversamos lá embaixo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meu sono sempre foi um pouco pesado, de modo que eu nunca acordava e nem me incomodava com barulhos pela casa. Ainda assim, bem de longe, no fundo do meu consciente eu pude escutar um estalo comum vindo de algum lugar próximo.

Depois disso, tudo voltou a ficar silencioso e eu voltei a me aprofundar em meu sono novamente, até ter a impressão de alguém subir as escadas e a porta do meu quarto se abrir.

Mesmo com o som de passos abafados no chão de madeira, só despertei quando uma mão fria passeou pela minha perna, desde a curva do joelho até pousar em meu quadril, e senti um beijo no meu pescoço, fazendo o melhor cheiro do mundo inundar os meus sentidos.

Sempre havia o risco de ser um sonho e eu não queria correr o risco de acordar totalmente, então antes de abrir os olhos perguntei:

–Voltou antes, amor?

–Você sabe como seu marido é bom no que faz, não sabe? - Falou convencido e eu finalmente abri os olhos, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, enquanto ele ainda beijava meu pescoço. - Conseguimos capturá-lo no início da madrugada e eu vim direto para casa matar minha saudade.

Notei que o quarto continuava escuro, exceto pela luz da rua que invadia as frestas da janela e me permitia vislumbrar sua silhueta e apenas alguns traços, como quando ele sorriu.

–Sério? Sem relatórios para o Sr. Thompson por hoje? - Questionei irônica.

–Sem relatórios, só coisas interessantes por hoje. - Respondeu alisando de leve meu bumbum, e eu reprimi um sorriso ao sentir seus dedos frios.

–Mas eu nem estou usando um jaleco branco… - Fiz manha e quase pude vê-lo revirar os olhos antes de me responder.

–Acho essa cor tão sem graça! - Argumentou continuando seu carinho.

–...E meu cabelo nem é preto. - Continuei, sabendo que ele novamente diria algo que eu iria gostar de ouvir.

–Odeio cabelos pretos, são tão comuns. – Finalizou subindo a mão pelo meu corpo e entrelaçando seus dedos em meus fios vermelhos apenas para reafirmar sua preferência por cabelos incomunmente vermelhos e naturais.

Não contive meu sorriso de satisfação e joguei meus braços, até então repousados como quando acordei, ao redor de seu pescoço, prendendo-o em um abraço e o fazendo desequilibrar de seu apoio e quase desabar com todo seu peso sobre mim.

–Ainda é muito cedo amor, nem amanheceu. Dorme um pouquinho mais, eu vou tomar um banho e já me junto a você. - Sugeriu tentando se levantar de cima de mim.

–Não senhor. - O impedi e com um impulso o derrubei ao meu lado, subindo sobre seu corpo em seguida, uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril. - Você some por uma semana, volta para passar uma noite em casa, não fala comigo…

–Eu não falo com você? - Perguntou rindo, enfatizando bastante o "eu".

–Viaja outra vez. - Continuei após mostrar a língua pra ele e arrancar mais algumas risadas. - E quando volta quer só me acordar do meu sono de princesa e ir tomar um banho sozinho?

–Não são nem cinco da manhã. - Respondeu se sentando e apoiando as mãos no meu quadril. -Achei que você quisesse dormir um pouco mais, mas terei imensa satisfação em ter sua companhia no meu banho.

–Não seja por isso. - Concordei fazendo uma pequena reverência e ele riu quando puxei sua camiseta para cima, a fim de retirá-la.

Arrastei-me para fora da cama enquanto ele terminava de se livrar da peça e a jogava de qualquer jeito no chão, para então me acompanhar.

–Lumus! - Harry ordenou tão logo eu tinha dado meu segundo passo em direção ao nosso banheiro e a luz se acendeu, forte o suficiente para nos vermos claramente.

Me virei para trás e vi que ele continuava sentado na cama, apenas de meias e uma calça jeans que deixava a mostra um pequeno pedaço da cueca boxer branca, me olhando de um jeito muito gratificante.

–Eu tenho vontade de dormir com a luz acesa toda vez que você usa esse pijama. - Explicou-se sem que eu perguntasse nada. - É uma pena ter de deixar tudo escuro com essa visão do meu lado.

–Sério que você gosta tanto assim? - Questionei divertida enquanto lentamente dava uma voltinha.

–Fica tão linda que eu não sei se como ou fico só olhando. - Esclareceu, me fazendo gargalhar com vontade.

–Vem! - Chamei segurando sua mão e o puxando para a porta ao lado.

Caminhei até o banheiro com Harry grudado em minhas costas, e assim que acendi a luz seu primeiro comentário foi sobre meu banho de ontem.

–Banheira cheia? Isso é um convite? - Soou divertido e eu sorri.

–Estava aproveitando minha solidão de ontem com um pouco de glamour! - Expliquei enquanto me desvencilhava de seu abraço e retirava a diminuta peça vermelha que estava usando.

Ele me acompanhou com os olhos enquanto também se despia, e enquanto caminhei até a pia para prender meus cabelos usou a varinha para aquecer a água que já estava fria. Quando me virei ele já estava mergulhado até o pescoço na espuma branca que fazia e refazendo com os olhos todos os meus movimentos.

Me apoiei em sua mão para entrar também e me sentei entre suas pernas, de costas para ele. Senti a água me aquecer e o apoio firme de seu peito em minhas costas quando me aconcheguei em seu abraço.

Ficamos um tempo abraçados até que eu começasse a contar como foram meus dias sozinha em casa, enquanto ele massageava minhas costas desde a base da coluna até a nuca, com eu sempre amei que ele fizesse.

Enquanto ele me contava tudo o que aconteceu durante as duas viagens, me aconcheguei novamente em seu corpo e acariciei seus braços apoiados ao meu redor, e suas pernas esticadas de ambos os meus lados.

Soltei algumas exclamações de susto e preocupação em determinadas partes da história e não reprimi um som de desdém quando ele comentou brevemente sobre o episódio do hospital, apenas para enfatizar que seu braço estava sangrando excessivamente. Eu me virei brevemente para trás e fiz um carinho em seu ombro perfeitamente curado por magia.

Ele finalizou sua narrativa me contando como eles tiveram que mudar a estratégia da Irlanda para Gales em pouco tempo, só porque um dos aurores em treinamento fez barulho ao chegarem e o responsável escapou.

–Depois disso todos voltaram par o Ministério ainda, para finalizar a parte burocrática da missão, mas eu disse que não iria porque tinha algo muito importante a fazer em casa. – Encerrou com um beijo demorado na minha bochecha e um abraço mais apertado que o necessário.

Assim que ele afrouxou seu aperto eu me ajoelhei e virei de frente para ele, sentando sobre suas pernas e fazendo uma quantidade considerável de agua voar para o chão do banheiro. Harry me recebeu apoiando as duas mãos na minha cintura e me aconchegando em seu colo quando eu o abracei, fazendo meus seios grudarem em seu peito.

–Eu estava preocupada com você. E com muita saudade. – Confessei afundando o rosto em seu pescoço molhado e distribuindo alguns beijinhos por ali.

–Eu estava morrendo de saudade também. – Retribuiu os beijos em meu pescoço. – Principalmente desses seus abraços gostosos. – Se referiu aos meus seios encostados nele e eu ri baixinho. – E do beijo que você ainda não me deu.

–É verdade. – Concordei me afastando e deixando meu rosto bem próximo ao dele. – Ainda não dei. – Finalizei com uma mordida suave em seu lábio inferior.

Entrelacei meus dedos em seus cabelos úmidos quando ele acariciou um pouco mais forte minha cintura e afundou a boca na minha, em um beijo cheio de saudade e desejo.

Nos beijamos por vários minutos trocando carinhos mais íntimos, e eu arfava cada vez que ele passeava suas mãos por entre as minhas coxas, do mesmo modo que ele quando eu colava ainda mais meu corpo ao seu.

Quando o ar nos faltou mais uma vez, fazendo com que realmente interrompêssemos nosso beijo, permaneci sentada em seu colo e me afastei o suficiente para questionar o mais inocente que pude:

–Um beijo assim? - Finalizei com uma mordida leve em meu próprio lábio.

–Acho que pode melhorar. - Respondeu já me puxando para ele novamente.

Assim que nossos lábios se roçaram o arrepio pela minha coluna trouxe junto a preocupação que eu tinha com seu bem estar desde os onze anos, e me lembrei de algo que acontecia - ou melhor, não acontecia - sempre que ele viajava para alguma expedição com o mesmo nível de tensão que essa. Por isso recuei antes de aprofundar nosso contato, apenas para ter certeza das minhas suspeitas:

–Amor… - Chamei e ele respondeu apenas 'uhn' enquanto desviava seu foco de seus beijos da minha boca para o pescoço. - Você comeu algo ontem?

–Ah, Gi! - Resmungou jogando levemente a cabeça para trás e eu ri. - Não precisa se preocupar com isso agora. - Tentou desviar o meu foco voltando a se deliciar com a pele da minha clavícula.

–Claro que precisa, amor. - Falei paciente e apreciando os beijos que ele me distribuía. - Venha, vamos comer alguma coisa e depois a gente mata a saudade com mais disposição. - Sugeri e ele riu comigo.

Ainda roubamos mais alguns beijos e mãos bobas um do outro antes de finalmente sair da banheira e nos enxugarmos.

–Pode vestir sua camisola de novo, viu?! - Ordenou em tom de brincadeira apanhando a peça do chão e me entregando.

–O senhor é que manda. - Respondi no mesmo nível enquanto a passava novamente pela cabeça e arrumava o caimento do tecido nos lugares certos.

Passamos no closet para que ele pegasse uma cueca limpa (a escolhida por mim foi uma boxer preta que sempre achei particularmente sexy), e descemos fazendo piada e rindo de qualquer coisa, sem nunca desgrudar as mãos.

Quando pisamos na sala notei os primeiros raios tímidos de sol invadindo o ambiente, anunciando que teríamos mais um dia frio de outono, daqueles perfeitos para ficar o tempo todo embaixo das cobertas.

Continuamos nosso percurso até a cozinha e eu acendi a luz enquanto ele abria algumas portas e retirava um pacote de pão e um pote de geleia de mel e os deixava sobre a bancada onde comemos.

Enquanto ele ia até o armário em frente buscar dois copos eu me sentei ao lado das coisas que ele já havia pegado, deixando propositalmente minha roupa ainda mais curta. Assim que virou e me viu sua expressão voltou a refletir a mesma fome de alguns minutos atrás, e que não era necessariamente de comida.

Harry deixou o restante das coisas ao meu lado e se acomodou entre minhas pernas já entreabertas para passear sua boca por todo o decote que minha veste um tanto ousada deixava a mostra, e que nessa posição ficava na altura de seu rosto. Arfei algumas vezes com os arrepios que me percorreram quando suas mãos espertas chegavam perto demais da minha virilha.

–Amor, você precisa comer… - Resmunguei de olhos fechados aproveitando seu toque.

–Estou tentando! - Ele respondeu me fazendo rir primeiro, para em seguida me acompanhar.

Trocamos alguns selinhos mais demorados antes que ele e ajudasse a descer sem que fosse preciso pular. Enquanto ainda estávamos nos acomodando em nossas banquetas seus olhos se focaram em algo atrás de mim segundos antes de ele exclamar:

_Ah, então a senhora Potter aqui está regulando meus hábitos alimentares, mas tomando um pote de sorvete sozinha em uma noite? - Perguntou cruzando os braços.

–Corrigindo: foi em duas noites. - Comecei e ri quando ele me olhou cético. - E justificando: eu estava precisando de companhia.

–Vamos precisar conversar sobre isso, viu! - Finalizou rindo e me entregando um pedaço pequeno de pão com geleia.

Eu me limitei a dois pedacinhos, enquanto Harry comeu quase metade do pacote.

–Merlin, estou vendo o Rony na minha frente. - Brinquei e ele riu depois de me dar um tapa de brincadeira na perna.

–Ontem eu só almocei, sabia? E foi bem às pressas… - Justificou-se finalizando o seu último pedaço de pão.

Me levantei rindo e comecei a retirar as coisas da mesa, mas não dei nem um passo em direção a pia com meu copo em mãos antes que Harry o tomasse de mim, colocasse outra vez sobre a bancada e me grudasse a ele, nos guiando para a sala com as duas mãos apoiadas no meu bumbum.

–A gente arruma isso depois. – Determinou, segundos antes de se deitar por cima de mim no sofá.

–Ótima ideia. - Concordei aproveitando minha posição privilegiada para alisar toda a extensão de suas costas largas e as pernas bem definidas.

–Preciso cumprir mais alguma regra da casa antes de matar a saudade da minha mulher gostosa? - Perguntou infiltrando uma das mãos por dentro da minha roupa e se apoiando com a outra para que eu não sentisse todo seu peso.

–Não consigo me lembrar de nada agora, mas eu aconselho que você use suas técnicas de descontração antes que eu comece a pensar em algo. - Ameacei enquanto levantava uma das pernas e a enlaçava em seu quadril, para facilitar seu acesso.

Ouvi seu sorriso abafado entre meus cabelo quando ele beijou meu pescoço de um jeito nada inocente, e dei um gritinho de susto quando ele me puxou abruptamente para que me sentasse no sofá.

Ele estava ajoelhado na minha frente, com todo o esplendor de sua beleza ao alcance de minhas mãos, e foi muito claro quando me disse:

–A partir de agora já sabe, né? Não toque em nada sem me pedir antes, ou… - Piscou ao final com todo o ar malicioso que conseguiu reunir.

Eu ri de ansiedade e mordi os lábios antecipando tudo o que eu já sabia que iria sentir.

–Tira a camisola. - Pediu direto, sem rodeios.

Me ajoelhei como ele estava e comecei levantar a peça, segurando-a pela barra que mal alcançava minha coxa.

–Devagar. - Ordenou parando minhas mãos na metade do caminho.

Arqueei minha sobrancelha enquanto a retirava lentamente, apreciando cada centímetro que olhar dele corria por meu corpo ao passo que a peça saía. Quase gemi de satisfação ao ver sua expressão quando a joguei no chão, ao lado do sofá.

–Isso. Agora vem cá. - Chamou se sentando e fazendo um gesto para que eu me aproximasse.

Meio sorriso estava um pouco maior que de orelha a orelha quando me sentei em seu colo e ele segurou minhas duas mãos atrás de mim antes de me beijar.

Eu já conhecia aquele jogo, e sem dúvidas nenhuma ele me faria esquecer qualquer coisa.

Qualquer coisa menos "Harry", porque seu nome era sempre muito pronunciado sempre que a gente resolvia brincar assim.

Havia certo fetiche da minha parte em obedecer a ordens que eu tinha certeza não me trariam nenhum ônus caso fossem descumpridas - embora eles sempre fossem obedecidas quase prontamente - e isso nos mantinha tão entretidos na satisfação um do outro que quando finalmente nos jogamos no tapete da sala suados, nus e cansados, há muito o dia já tinha amanhecido e já se podiam ouvir vozes na rua.

Também não me lembro exatamente quando fomos parar no chão.

–Eu estava com saudade. - Ele disse depois de um tempo, enquanto eu estava deitada em seu peito e ele acariciava meus cabelos.

–Eu também. - Respondi levantando minha cabeça o suficiente para sorrir para ele. - Você está cansado, não está? - Perguntei ao ver sua expressão cansada e seus olhos quase se fechando enquanto ele me forçava um sorriso de volta.

–Um pouquinho. Não durmo há dois dias. - Justificou-se antes de bocejar.

–Vem, vamos dormir um pouquinho. - Sugeri me levantando e o convidando para me acompanhar. - Deixa tudo aí, depois a gente arruma. - Interrompi quando ele se inclinou para pegar algumas almofadas que caíram no chão.

Subimos a escada e atravessamos o corredor em meio a abraços, beijos e algumas risadas, até fechar a porta do quarto atrás de nós e nos jogarmos na cama embaixo do edredom que eu havia pego para dormir.

Harry demorou não mais que cinco minutos para adormecer após se acomodar às minhas costas e me abraçar. Assim que senti sua respiração pesada em minha nuca me virei cuidadosamente de frente para ele, deixando meu rosto apenas alguns centímetros distante do dele.

Observei com um sorriso satisfeito o rosto calmo e relaxado do homem à minha frente, as sobrancelhas grossas emoldurando perfeitamente seus olhos, a cicatriz na testa e os lábios entreabertos de maneira convidativa. E mais uma vez me senti a mulher mais sortuda e feliz do mundo.

Reconfortante mesmo é saber que vamos nos sentar juntos ao final do dia para compartilhar o que passamos, saber que é pra mim que ele vai voltar ao final de cada viagem de trabalho e que não há, e não haverá, nenhuma médica (trouxa ou bruxa) que mudará o que sentimos um pelo outro.

Me aproximei cuidadosamente do seu rosto e encostei nossos lábios de levinho, apenas para rir quando ele resmungou do mesmo jeito de sempre. Me virei novamente de costas para ele e acomodei seus braços ao redor do meu corpo, para então relaxar e adormecer também.

Antes que eu mergulhasse em um sono profundo ele me apertou mais junto ao seu corpo e deu um beijo demorado na minha bochecha para então relaxar novamente. E mais uma vez eu tive certeza de que não havia lugar melhor no mundo para se estar, seja qual for o horário ou o dia do mês.

Essa é a minha definição de amor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Olá, pessoas lindas!__  
__É sempre meio triste terminar uma história, mas ao mesmo tempo muito gratificante por ter mais uma coisinha concluída.__  
__Quero agradecer de coração a todos que acompanharam, e de forma especial aos que me incentivaram nos comentários. Saibam que vocês dão um brilho a mais no meu dia sempre que entro aqui e tem um review, novo com palavras encorajadoras.__  
__Espero que tenham gostado de TPM tanto quanto gostei de escrevê-la. Foi uma fic muito especial pra mim, por alguns motivos.__  
__Aguardo ansiosa suas opiniões sobre esse desfecho.__  
__Até a próxima publicação.__  
__Um grande beijo!_


End file.
